


Unspoken

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are uncertainties, sometimes you just have to read the other person's signals correctly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Every time they had sex, Reita always looked like he was in pain. He screwed his eyes up tightly, furrowed his brow, and sometimes he also bit his lower lip, as if trying to hold back something - words or sounds, Ruki didn't know which.

There had been times when Ruki had wanted to stop, had almost done so, in fact, worried by the sounds Reita made. They were always groans and short pants of breath. Never moans, or any other kind of sounds that would have told Ruki that Reita enjoyed it, enjoyed what Ruki was doing to him.

But there was one thing that stopped Ruki. Every time. Stopped him from stopping. 

Reita was always hard. He was hard before, when they kissed and while Ruki prepared him, sure, but not like that. From the moment Ruki entered him, from the second he pushed his cock into Reita's arse, Reita was rock hard, his cock leaking pre-come onto his stomach. No matter how uncomfortable Reita looked like or the pained sounds he made, his cock was hard, telling a completely different story. It wasn't pain Reita felt. Not really. Or perhaps it was, but it was exactly what he wanted. Ruki didn't know which.

But it didn't matter. Not when Ruki was sheathed balls-deep inside Reita, thrusting hard. Not when Reita grunted out a gruff _fuck me_ despite Ruki already doing that. Not when Reita slapped Ruki's hand away from his cock when he tried touching it. Not when Reita pulled Ruki down for a heated kiss. Not when Reita finally opened his eyes and looked at Ruki, gasping and reaching for his cock to get that last bit of stimulation he needed to send him tumbling over the edge to bliss. 

Ruki had once asked him why he didn't want Ruki to stroke his cock while he was fucking him. Blushing, Reita had just said that he didn't want to come too soon, that he wanted it to last.

Ruki could understand that. It felt good. Better than good; it was amazing. Reita was hot and tight around his cock, and even tighter as he neared his orgasm, making Ruki moan loudly. Every time Reita started touching himself, desperately chasing the orgasm he'd tried to hold off since Ruki started fucking him, it became even more exquisite. And when Reita shuddered and bucked underneath Ruki, clenching so deliciously around him, Ruki knew he had only seconds, no more than a few short, hard thrusts, before he too came, filling Reita's arse with hot pulses of semen.

They'd done this for so long now that they'd stopped using condoms. It had been at Reita's request, and Ruki hadn't said no to the increased intimacy and the implied exclusiveness. They never spoke about it, never touched on the feelings they might have, perhaps afraid to face realities, fears, needs, wants. But there was nothing Ruki would deny Reita.

Ruki wanted it to last too.


End file.
